Casa llena (Full House) RxE
by Ritsu-chan and Sook Lee
Summary: Eren es una aspirante a escritor con una vida tranquila, que vive solo en su amada casa, sus dos amigos lo estafan para unas vacaciones. es gracias a un actor que regresa, pero este lo empieza a querer. Compra el actor una casa, en la cual vivía el chico, este ultimo se entera de que sus amigos lo engañaron. Eren no soporta al actor por el ego que tiene ¿Como piensan vivir?
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1  
>OPORTUNIDADES<strong>  
>Recién despertaba, perezoso me Levante para dirigirme al baño, me bañe, lave mis dientes, me medio arregle, aun conservaba mi pijama, ¿Para qué me cambio? Si ni siquiera salgo, aventé las cosas que estorbaban mi camino, las cosas frágiles las pateaba a un lado, o más bien a las orillas de las paredes, seguí mi camino, llegue hasta las escaleras de Caracol, y baje, observe que en los escalones había botellas, ropa sucia, de todo había.<br>Cada paso que daba tenía que tener cuidado por todo el basurero que había por más de 2 semanas, ya que nunca he sido ordenado o al menos en ese aspecto, porque en mis manuscritos, videojuegos o ropa que me gusta mucho, la mantengo bien ordenada, llegue al final de las escaleras, me sentí aliviado que no me haya pasado nada, suspire, al ver unas estampas que estaba más adelante, recordé cuando pegue las estampas ahí, y mi madre me regaño, pero al leer lo que decía, sonrió y me dio un abrazo y beso, acaricio mi cabellera castaña, esas muestras de cariño nunca se me olvidarían, sabía bien que no era mi madre biológica, pero la quería como a una, es una de las personas que más amé, junto con mi padre, para mi serán siempre los momentos más felices.  
>Sentí como mis ojos se ponían borrosos, empezaba a tener ese nudo en mi garganta, se comenzaba a formar, trate de calmarme, y me dirigí a mi escritorio, donde hago historias cortas y las subo a un blog, esta vez empezare a escribir una novela, lo más hermoso de ese lugar es que tengo una vista increíble, ahí unas gigantes ventanas, dándome una vista hermosa, ahí se veía un patio gigante y enfrente estaba un columpio de madera, ya tiene años ahí, ahí me divertía con ellos, y con mi familia, el tiempo pas es lo mismo, no he tenido novia, solo había una chica que me parecía hermosa, pero eso paso con el tiempo, se dio un poco la relación, pero se dio cuenta que no era correcto y termino saliendo con alguien más, solo están mis dos mejores amigos, Connie Springer y Sasha Braus, los conozco desde hace 10 años, actualmente tengo 20 y me gradué con honores en aquella universidad, Estudie literatura y Arte japonés, para así tener una mayor vocabulario y hacerme famoso por mis dibujos, motivado para mis historias dibuje cada personaje de la historia y subía imágenes al blog, a mis fans les gusta mucho que haga esto, abrí mi laptop, y mire la pantalla, tantos recuerdos pasaban cada 5 minutos,, esas fotos tan nostálgicas, pero me hacen tan felices recordar esas sensaciones de calidez, quisiera hacer el tiempo atrás, y continuar repitiendo esos momentos, una y otra vez, no me cansaría de ello…<br>Abrí el archivo en Word, releí una parte y comencé a escribir, mis dedos de movían rápido, para escribir y captar mis ideas en el ordenador…  
><em>(''-Entonces ella susurro, con leves lagrimas recorriendo la mejilla y llegando a la comisura de sus labios, dejando un rastro húmedo en su piel.- Permitirme abrazarlo, por favor- suplico a la mujer que estaba a su derecha, la joven vio su gesto de consentimiento, y se lanzo hacia los brazos del chico, el joven llevaba una mochila de lado, una playera sin mangas, azul marino, unos jeans de mezclilla azul claro, ese chico que mostraba una expresión seria y firme, no se arrepentiría de la decisión que ha tomado, sus rasgos son finos, una nariz delgada y perfecta, acorde a todo su rostro, labios delgados y llenos de vida, cabello castaño lacio, delgado, se notaba que hacia ejercicio por los rasgos físicos de su cuerpo, se mostraba marcado un poco sus brazos, el solo correspondía al abrazo, de la azabache, el sabia que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, pero ella ya tenía una prioridad y era el otro que ocupaba parte de sus pensamientos, ella se lo había dejado claro, para el nunca podría tenerle siempre que quisiese, a pesar de ello, continuo con el abrazo, no querían separarse de la calidez, pero si no lo hacían es este momento, iba a sospechar esa persona que los veía, cada segundo que pasaba era para ellos una eternidad, seguía sosteniéndola, ella solo continuaba sollozando, no podía mostrar cuanto lo iba a extrañar… no podía demostrar sentimientos mas allá del amor, ambos sabían que iba a terminar en tragedia… '')<em>  
>Sentía como fluían las palabras de mi mente, empezaba a experimentar el sufrimiento de la protagonista, entonces escuche como tocaban el timbre, no paraban de llamar a la puerta, por favor paren, hacen que se me valla la inspiración, ahí fue cuando se arruino todo, me dirigí a la puerta y exasperado grite.<p>

¡¿Quién es?!- abrí la puerta y ¡oh, sorpresa!, son ellos, mis dos mejores amigos idiotas, los únicos que me quedaban para reconfortarme… sentí que había algo sospechoso en ellos, eso no iba a parar bien.  
>Entraron sin pedir permiso, ese par se convirtieron hace años en pareja…<br>No quiero dudar de ellos, pero presiento que se traen algo entre manos…, pero me inundo una gran felicidad al divisar unos boletos de avión, para mí, sasha una joven glotona, su cabello tan bonito como siempre, de un café rojizo, ojos grandes del mismo tono que de su cabello, pestañas largas, y con su típica patata en la mano, Connie un chico de la misma edad que su novia, fantasioso y tonto, tiene todo rapado su cabeza, más bajo que yo, y sus ojos color ámbar… su personalidad es similar a la de sasha, por eso terminaron junto…

-chicos enserio gracias pero no tengo quien cuide la casa- empecé a explicar por qué no quería dejar mi hogar…. Es mi nido-

Sasha: por favor Eren, y así te podrás inspirar para continuar con tu historia-mociono alegremente-

Connie: Oh, sí, así podrás describir mejor, y tener nuevas ideas a lo largo del viaje, anda vamos- seguían insistiendo, finalmente accedí, me convencieron, pero seguía teniendo ese presentimiento raro… arregle todo rápido, deje instrucciones escritas e impresas, para que puedan guiarse con ellas…. Hoy mismo tenía que dirigirme al aeropuerto, un pequeño error de cálculo nos retrasamos… llegue corriendo al aeropuerto… me forme, mi vuelo es a las 2 pm… me dejaron en la fila para tomar mi vuelo, de repente me gritan y me dicen adiós desde lejos, les pregunte desde lejos-

-Entonces ya todo está pagado ¿no? Y habrá alguien que me recoja... ¿Verdad?

Connie: ¡Siiii, no te preocupes todo estará bien!, si, si ya adiós…-se despidió, tenían urgencia de que me fuera-

Sasha: Eren, toma este dinero por si te enfermas- me dijo con dicha tristeza y ambos se me lanzaron para abrazarme-

-yo también los quiero chicos, son mis mejores amigos…- me dirigieron las azafatas, a tomar asiento y empecé a curiosear, nunca antes me había subido a un avión,… luego se sentó a mi lado un chico, lo veía un poco más alto, yo lo ignore y seguí leyendo las noticias del periódico, ahí estaba la foto del famoso actor Levi Lance Corporal Ackerman, en el periódico mencionaba, que el actor y cantante prodigio, es todo un don Juan, estoy seguro de que no era totalmente cierto, ya que todo medio de comunicación, exagera para llamar la atención del público, volteé al tipo que estaba sentado a mi lado, por simple curiosidad, oh por dios, es el mismo actor, lo observe y tape mi boca de sorpresa, con el periódico, sigue siendo tan guapo en persona, que afortunado soy… tal vez pueda platicar con el pensé, saque mi laptop, y empecé a buscar canciones de él, me puse a escuchar y cantar casi en susurro, mi canción favorita de mi cantante favorito es PRISIONER IN PARADISE, amo esa canción…

No solamente mis ojos me robaste...  
>Estaba tan abrumado por este doloroso e inadulterado peligro..<br>Se ha convertido en nada más que tiempo en mi corazón  
>Penetraste la oscuridad que rodea mi corazón..<br>Tu voz suena triste y al mismo tiempo está tan llena de amor...

Soy un prisionero en el paraíso  
>Penetraste la oscuridad que me rodeaba...<br>Soy un prisionero en el paraíso  
>Una espina que no puede ser removida<br>Estoy atrapado en un hermoso y cruel amor

El solo me miro de reojo, al menos noto mi presencia, me entregaron un papel que tenía que llenar, realmente no sabía que hacer, así que decidí preguntarle.-

-Di…disculpa, como tengo que llenarlo-note su mirada tan penetrante, oh siento que me derrito, pero no dice nada y me siento más nervioso-

Levi: no se mocoso, deja de fastidiar, molesta a alguien más-oh ahí se rompió mi imagen soñada de mi actor famoso favorito, pensé que iba a ser un encuentro romántico, bueno en realidad no, me imagine algo más cordial, pensé que iba a ser amable, educado, y nos casaríamos, y tendríamos miles de hijos, sé que esa parte no es nada coherente, pero que esperaban, estaba soñando despierto…- oí mocoso deja de babear…- esas palabras me regresaron a mi realidad…-

-gra…gracias de todas formas…- el saco su mesa para apoyarse, yo también lo hice tímidamente y torpemente, típico de mí, mire de reojo como el llenaba su papel, así que hice lo mismo que el…, a la señorita azafata le pedí comida tras comida, no sabía bien, no como la que hacía yo… pero le empecé o más bien le intente hablar a Levi y cuando se me venían ideas románticas para mi historia las escribía luego… Levi se giró…-

Levi: mocoso deja de hacer ruido…-me dirigió la palabra eso es emocionante…- joder contigo, si no dejas de hacer ruido cuando escribes en tu laptop, la aventare, para ver si así te estás en paz…tch…-me espante ante esa idea-

-disculpe…pero usted no es dueño del avión, así que le guste o no, tendrá que aguantarse a la idea de mi ruido, ya que tengo derecho a esto, y si no fácilmente póngase tapones…- lo mire desafiante, aunque me seguía intimidando-

Levi: que agallas mocoso…- seguí comiendo, ya no quería hablarle, pero no sé dónde saque pantalones para decirle aquello… cuando iba hablarle, de repente se me vino la comida, trate de aguantarme…pero la desgracia callo en mí, le vomite encima a mi ex actor favorito…oh mierda, me darán una golpiza…

Seguí vomitando en su manga, oh no, con esto nunca podré entrar a una editorial o alguien que me patrocine, joder esto tenía que sucederme a mi… solo a mí se me ocurre vomitarle aún más, solo pude ver su cara de asco… y horror, tenía una ceja alzada y su ceño estaba fruncido…mucho más que antes, vomite poco, pero fue por culpa comí mucho… y la comida sabia fea… tal vez había estado en mal estado, el actor se paró de su asiento, mas antes que nada me dedico una mirada que podría matar a cualquiera, regreso sin la camisa que traía puesta, venia de un hermoso traje su pantalón negro, su saco del mismo color y sus zapatos igual, luego note que tiene una perforación en el oído izquierdo, con un diamante en este, su camisa roja, ahora esta manchada con mi vómito, cuando se sacó la camisa, pude notar sus músculos bien torneados de la parte de sus brazos, su piel si era blanca natural, pensé que usaba algún maquillaje para tener así la piel, continúe observando lo y se ve muy masculino, ante estos pensamientos me sonroje de inmediato, pero es que es tan guapo Levi….y metió su camisa en una bolsa…me intente dormir, pero no podía el dolor de estómago era mucho, note como alguien me daba una caricia leve, supuse que no era Levi, y era la azafata, ese enano gruñón no me podría dar una caricia tan cálida, me seguí haciendo el dormido, note que alguien dejaba algo en mi mesa, pero en ese momento empecé a caer en brazos de Morfeo, desperté un poco y mi sorpresa es que había unas pastillas para el dolor de estómago, mire de reojo a Levi frunció el ceño…

-Gra…gracias señor-dije apenado-

Levi: yo no fui, la azafata te vio corriendo al baño y me pregunto qué te pasaba así que le dije, no te creas mucho mocoso…- continuo sin decir nada, así que proseguí a tomar las pastillas… él siguió sin dirigirme la mirada, note que se asqueaba con el olor, creo que es un psicópata de la limpieza, se ve tan pulcro, así que supongo sea eso…, continúe durmiendo, sentí que se paraba el avión, y Levi se retiró rápidamente del avión, olvidando su camisa, por lo cual la tome, Salí del avión y estaba buscando el que me iba a guiar en mi estadía en China, se hablar un poco de todo, pero ya estoy algo oxidado, escribí en un letrero mi nombre en todos los idiomas que pude, pero nadie se acercó a mí, así que me dirigí a la salida, y ahí note al gnomo gruñón, fui corriendo detrás del, gritándole que se detuviera para entregarle la camisa, no me hizo caso, y me detuvo un policía le trate de decir que tenía que entregarle la camisa, pero no me entendió, me di por vencido, así que seguí mi camino, me dirigí a tomar un taxi lo tome, pero no tenía dinero, le dije que me dirigía al hotel Yà dāng, le hable en inglés, termine ahí, pero le dije que le paga con un reloj, y quería detenerme, así me fui corriendo adentro del hotel, y por suerte otro taxi le estaba pitando para que se moviera, así que se fue, y entre al hotel, es grande, una decoración hermosa, rustica, un gran candelabro que colgaba del techo, se notaba que tenía estilo el lugar, me dirigí a la recepción y le pregunte si ya estaba mi habitación lista…

Recepcionista Chung: lo siento joven, pero no hay ninguna habitación reservada a ese nombre…- me sentía frustrado esos dos me engañaron, llega un joven alto rubio de ojos azules, parece el típico italiano galán y mujeriego…, lo ignore, pero al parecer yo no pase desapercibido para él, me observo, y me sentía intimidado, su mirada es cálida, pero como describirlo, algo no parecía bien ahí, iba a irme de ahí, pero el rubio oxigenado hablo por mi.-

-Señorita, que es lo que pasa-pregunto, refunfuñe por dentro, que se cree-

Lo que pasa es que el joven, dice que si reservo una habitación en este lugar, pero no hay nada-

-ya veo, disculpa, me llamo Erwin Smith Corn… perdón por meterme…- lo mire de reojo y me sonroje, el señor es atractivo

-no hay cuidado- mencione con un sonrojo-

Erwin: señorita ¿hay algún habitación vacía?

Recepcionista Chung: sí, señor a nombre de quien lo pongo…- Erwin me miro y con esos ojos me dijo adelante contesta-

-Eren jeager, por favor, muchas gracias, Señor Erwin-

- Erwin: no me hables con tanta formalidad, tengo apenas 25 años, no soy tan grande- saque una leve sonrisa-

-Está bien Erwin, bueno me retiro gracias por su ayuda, cuando llegue a mi hogar le pagare… solo déjeme su número de cuenta- el señor no acepto, así que decidí y partí para mi habitación, oh no me encontré a Levi, nunca pensé que podría encontrarme a ese actor hipócrita…

Si me encontré al joven actor Levi en el ascensor Oh que haré…

El mismo gruñón que le vomite encima, está a mi lado me agache rápidamente, para que no identificara mi cara, termine por tomar un folleto de entre tantos que me dieron en el avión, simulaba que leo ese papel, es un tríptico sobre las partes más famosas de China, mencionaba los mejores lugares turísticos; La Gran Muralla, El Palacio Imperial de Beijing , Ruinas del Hombre de Beijing en Zhoukoudian, Palacio de Verano de Beijing, Villa de Veraneo de Chengde, El mausoleo de las familias imperiales, En la provincia de Shandong; Zona pintoresca de la Montaña de Taishan, Templos adyacentes, Mansiones y Bosques de Confucio en Qufu, En la provincia de Shanxi: los Guerreros de Terracota y el Mausoleo de Qinshihuang (el primer emperador), seguí ocultando mi rostro, no puedo mostrarlo y más porque es fácil distinguirme por mis ojos de color Esmeralda, ay me seguí cubriendo y estaba cuchicheando conmigo mismo, de repente se para el elevador y baja ese gnomo, note que está más alto que yo, genial, pero creo que es a causa del tipo de zapato que tiene, note que tiene un ligero tacón d cm, sin él, estoy seguro que estaría de mi tamaño, aunque más que nada es a causa de cómo se viste, siempre lo veo formal, en sus conciertos rara vez lo veo de manera informal, utiliza playeras largas o sudaderas, o un traje militar típico para una canción en especial darkness eyes, me gusta oír esa canción, tanto que fui a uno de sus conciertos aunque ese día choque con alguien sin querer cuando termino, su concierto, era un joven pequeño de cabello rubio… eso no importa llegue al piso que me tocaba, mi habitación está en el 5piso, llegue ahí, y me acosté, empecé a marcar el número de mi casa, y nadie contestaba oh por favor, Dios dime que todo está bien, nadie contesta y siento que estaré perdido, empecé a calmarme y en un momento u otro me termine durmiendo…

POV LEVI

No sé qué chingaderas escribía en su laptop, pero es un escritor supongo… estaba haciendo ruido molesto con su teclado… Pero que mierda… ese mocoso estúpido me arruino mi camisa, y para joderla más me vomito el asqueroso, y no se me quitaba el olor, pero su mirada tan potente, firme, viva, su rebeldía, a pesar de que soy actor famoso, me intento intimidar, pensé que iba arrepentirse, joder, creo que fue la primera vez en mi vida que no quise partirle la cara a alguien, pero que sonrojos tan lindos, mmm, será interesante ese chico, parece más nena que nada…solo es una mocosa, pero lo que me interesa es su comportamiento, Sera buena esposa para mí, nunca pensé enamorarme a primera vista de este chico tan estúpido, después solo acaricie con delicadeza su mejilla, deje pastillas en su mesa, puse de pretexto que fue la azafata, este chiquillo me dan ganas de torturarlo en mi cama, empecé a bajar mi mano de su cara hacia su pecho, esta tan profundamente dormido que no sintió mis roces con él, sentí sus pezones, baje más y su entrepierna estaba a centímetros de mi mano, por favor esto mocoso me provoca, a pesar de que no lo conozco solo quiero proseguir, continúe tocando un poco más, su cuerpo sentí que no esta tan marcado, pare y me dirigí nuevamente al baño, y me eche agua en la cara, tenía que bajarme este ''calor''… me retire del avión rápido, olvide mi camisa adrede, tal vez me la quiera devolver, es un mocoso inocente y lindo, Salí de ahí y me dirigí a mi hotel, encontré a ese chiquillo cerca de la recepción, joder se encontró con Erwin mi puto amigo, que le gustan los chicos, y me lo dejo claro, cuando salía con un enano que tiene un coco por cabeza, terminaron por qué ese tipo se enamoró de alguien más, ese mismo día en el concierto, termino el enanín al finalizar mi concierto, je….yo se lo había advertido, me declaro yo culpable de enamorarme de ese estúpido mocoso, observaba a lo lejos, se sonrojo ante ese rubio oxigenado, vi como mi ''esposa'' se ponía feliz… espero que me devuelva mi camisa pronto quiero darle una sorpresa, me empezó a dar celos, solo ver a mi estúpido niño, siendo lindo con alguien más…, me dirigí a la recepción y le pedí el nombre de la persona que recién había estado con Erwin, la ''señorita'' me dijo que se llama Eren Jaeger, y dijo que se veían bien juntos ellos dos, solo pude aguantarme a no gritarle, ya tenía encima a la prensa, porque ''le pegue a un mujer'' si ella me acoso, y solo le dije que no quería tener sexo con ella, me hecho pleito, se llama Petra la joven que me acuso de agresión física, llegue al elevador y ahí estaba mi niño de hermosas esmeraldas…se tapó la cara, esta avergonzado, es alguien fácil de entender, me baje el 4 piso pero mi niño se pegó más el tríptico a la cara, tenía ganas de reírme, pero me contuve y me mantuve frio, no lo había notado, pero él es alto, creo que estamos del mismo tamaño, si no fuera por mi zapato creo que tal vez me miraría desde arriba, pero ahorita estoy un poco más alto, no había notado que mi pequeño traía un pantalón pegado, una playera de mangas largas muy pegada, se ve tan sensual que también quiero hacérselo aquí, ese mocoso me tiene así,…ese Erwin vi sus intenciones con el… no se lo dejare tan fácil…

POV ERWIN

Ese chico de ojos esmeralda, hermoso, Armin no es nada comparado con este joven, este chico capta la atención enseguida, divise una figura a lo lejos, si era mi trabajador para la película que dirijo, un enano gruñón, soy director de cine, note como su miraba se fruncía más cuando Eren, me brindo una sonrisa tan sincera, ya entendí el problema, creo que ya se encontró con este joven anteriormente, y se enamoró de esa mirada firme que tiene, si creo que eso también me ha llamado la atención, aparte de que parece mujer, sus rasgos son tan finos, como su cuerpo, le reserve una habitación al castaño, le ayude, si compara a mi ex-uke con mi futuro uke y que sea para siempre, mi ex, era un miedoso, maricon, que ni siquiera me amo, y solo quería experimentar conmigo, no me sorprende, después de que me saco el dinero que quisiera, se fue cuando se cansó, voluble ese coco, me entere que me engañaba con Jean un recién llegado para formar parte del mundo de la farándula, como se, ese castaño va a quedarse conmigo…

POV EREN

Desperté, oh apenas eras las 9 am, me levante, me dirigí a bañarme y Salir, para recorrer los mercados más comunes y cercanos a mi hotel, empecé a fotografiar todo lo que veía, era mi primer viaje, bueno en si segundo porque cuando Salir una vez del país, fui a mi país de origen, a Alemania, pero fue cuando era un recién nacido para ir a ver a mis abuelos… me hubiese gustado conocerlos más…termine con mis ojos acuosos, vi un cuadro hermoso en un puesto y le empecé a tomar fotos, el cuadro tenia a una hermosa joven vestida con un Qipao, se veía espectacular por el estilo que tenía, hermosas flores de tonos rosas, plateado en las orillas, sus rasgos son tan finos, quien la haya pintado le doy mis felicitaciones, hasta me inclinaría con tal de que me deje apreciarlo un poco más, empecé a tomarle fotos, pero el dueño se enojó tanto que tapo mi cámara varias veces, me fui de ahí pase por unos puestos de comida, solo observaba como comían, se veía delicioso, vi mi bolsillo y me dirigí a una tienda a compra sopa instantánea, me dirigí y choque con alguien, yo siempre y mi torpeza…

-lo siento mucho, en verdad- me incline, y mire para arriba, su sonrisa me reconforto, me tomo de la cintura de repente, me acerco peligrosamente a él-

-te encontré- lo mire confundido, ¿acaso lo conocía?- perdón por ser tan descortés, no me presente- hizo una reverencia ante mí, note que llevaba un pantalón pegado, una playera blanca, y una bufanda, que creo que es mía, la perdí ese día del concierto- Soy Marc Lance Ackerman- ese apellido me sonaba, oh por dios, es el hermano menor de levi, acaso viene a golpearme, por haberle vomitado a su hermano, intente correr, pero me detuvo del brazo-oye, ¿A dónde vas tan rápido?- me pregunto, me llevaba de altura 3 cm más, aproximadamente, trate de articular alguna palabra, mas no salió nada- Eres fan de mi hermano, ¿no me recuerdas?, soy el chico que te pego por accidente en la cabeza, chocaste con un conocido mío, y él me pidió de favor que encontrara al dueño de la bufanda, el chico es rubio. ¿Recuerdas?-

-ahhh sí, pero como me encontraste…, si choque y había muy pocas posibilidades para que me localizaras y no di mi nombre-

Marc: perdona, pero es que me intrigaba la persona que era tan distraído como para olvidar algo así, aparte la bufanda lleva tu nombre gravado y tiene una etiqueta con tu dirección, parece de un niño chiquito, así que por mis propios medios investigue por mi amigo Armin- me quería dar un golpe, se me había olvidado por completo, soltó una risa el joven azabache y de ojos asiáticos, no se parece nada a su hermano- y luego me dijeron que ya no vivías ahí, una de pelo rojizo, y alguien rapado- ¿¡QUE?!, esos dos que hicieron, no puedo creer que le dijeron eso… esto va mal, no creo que este cuidando bien mi hogar, mañana me regreso-

-bueno, muchas gracias enserio, por devolvérmela, es muy preciada para mí- sonreí de lado, note un pequeño sonrojo en él, después de eso, estuvimos paseando juntos, me invito a comer un pequeño restaurante chino, no era mucho de mi gusto la comida, estaba demasiado grasosa, me regreso a mi hotel, me compro un juego de guantes, y yo como agradecimiento le compre una bufanda blanca, asi contrastaría con su cabello negro y largo…-

-muchas gracias por hoy Marc, hasta luego-me despedí-

Marc: Espera… yo…yo también me hospedo aquí, en una habitación diferente a mi hermano mayor Levi…así que por cualquier cosa…o necesites algo, estoy en la habitación 103, la de mi hermano está a lado…muchas gracias por estar conmigo hoy Eren- sentí mis mejillas arder…-

-bueno, mi habitación está en el 5to piso, y es la 125… hasta luego- ahora tengo que pensar como regresar a mi casa, sin tener que aprovecharme de Marc, no quiero que piense algo mal de mí, no tenía otra opción, tenía que recurrir a él.

Respire agitadamente, y llegue a su puerta, ahí se veía el número 104, tenía mis nervios presentes en todo momento, que hare, que digo, tengo que darle una buena mentira para que acceda…-

Lave su camisa, hice lo mejor que pude, sabía desde el principio que le gusta estar impecable, ya que esa cara de asco, no era por nada, le puse lavanda, y la planche y acomode en una bolsa de plástico limpia, con esta metí unos chocolates y una carta de disculpa, sé que estoy utilizando esto de pretexto… para sacar dinero, pero no tengo opción

Toque varias veces la puerta, nadie me abría, así que decidí partir, note una luz detrás de mí, era levi…-

Levi: pasa…- ¿acaso sospechaba lo que quería, o le habrá contado su hermano?-

-eeemmm… lo siento mucho, por lo de tu camisa, ten, la traigo aquí-

Levi: de seguro lo hiciste mal….- tomo la bolsa y la dejo en una mesa, de la sala en donde nos encontrábamos, la abrió y la extendió, veía como sus ojos analizaban mi trabajo- oh, nada mal mocoso…-sentí un sonrojo que se formaba en mi cara, vi como levi curvaba sus labios, creo que para formar una sonrisa-

-gracias…emmm Levi…. Eeto….me podrías prestar un poco de dinero…-

Levi: ¿Crees que soy tu banco?- frunció su ceño-

-no, pero quisiera un poco- creo que no tenía opción, tengo que decirle la mentira- yo conozco a Erwin, y él y yo tuvimos una relación un tiempo atrás, el me cito, pero solo jugo conmigo, yo estaba emocionado por verlo, pero ya no tengo dinero para regresarme- soltando falsas lágrimas, note como decaía la mirada de Levi… será porque ¿le gusta Erwin?-

Levi: ya veo mocoso, y cuanto necesita…- pareció más exigencia que pregunta-

-solo para mi boleto de regreso a Japón…- saco su billetera y saco el dinero necesario, creo que hasta se pasó- gracias…yo ya no quisiera verlo de nuevo a él…- dije con suma tristeza-

Levi: espera mocoso, quédate aquí, no creo que sea correcto dejarte ir, vayas a cometer una estupidez- soy buen actor dije para mis adentros-

-Gracias, pero no creo que sea correcto- de seguro lo hizo, para conocer a su ex ''competencia'' por el corazón de Erwin, pero no me interesa para nada, soy 100% heterosexual-

Levi: QUE-DA-TE- me miro amenazadoramente… solo accedí temerosamente, si las miradas mataran…-

-gracias, solo voy por mi laptop y regreso señor-

Levi: NO, usa la mía- intente reprochar pero no pude, la abrí, y empecé a escribir las ideas que se me vinieran- mocoso, ¿eres escrito?

-no, oficialmente no, pero tengo un blog donde publico cuentos cortos para niños, o lo que se me venga en gana…también subo mis dibujos, pinturas etc.- teclee mi blog en la página de internet, y note que se encontraba en el historial, recién visto hoy, y se había creado una cuenta… Riva-le, ¿no es muy obvio su nombre?, se dirigió corriendo hacia a mí, por suerte cerré la página, y la busque en Google… note su expresión de alivio…-

Levi: Mocoso, espera, tengo que cerrar algo… -tomo la laptop, más bien me la arrebato, supongo que cerró la cuenta que creó para suscribirse a mi blog, es un tonto, pensé que iba a ser más cuidadoso, ya vi que no, no sé cómo consiguió mi nombre o supo de mi blog, pero me alegra de que no me odie…me la entrego nuevamente, y ya busque nuevamente mi blog, le mostré mis logros, no se veía sorprendido-

Levi: espero que lo logres mocoso- solo menciono, por alguna razón me sentí feliz ante su comentario, me sonroje, continúe con lo mío-

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Empecé a levantarme ¿Dónde me encontraba?, ah ya recuerdo en la habitación de levi… vi un montón de maletas enfrente mío, ¿son mías?, creo que sí, esa es mi maleta… ¿Qué hacen aquí?, alguien me pateo y caí de espaldas, rodé por el suelo…oh mierda, era el…

Levi: levántate… oh esta vez caerás desde la ventana- me levante rápidamente, note que no tenía camisa más que bóxers, ¡que mierda?, que paso anoche, para que quedara así… me levante pesadamente, ya no quería pensar en nada, estoy seguro, que no me hizo nada…- traje tus cosas, hoy nos vamos…- me dirigí al baño y me lave, talle mi cuerpo, sentía la mirada de alguien, de seguro es mi imaginación

Llamaron a Levi por celular, el contesto monótonamente-

-ya están los arreglos para la casa…si… ya está todo listo, haz lo que se pueda quiero esa casa, maldición, hazlo de inmediato, necesito un lugar donde nadie crea que vivo, imbécil abogado…- estaba a punto de caerme encima de la laptop, continúe cabeceando, pero guarde lo que avance, y me dirigí al sofá, para dormirme… sentí que alguien me cargaba, después de ahí no supe más…

POV LEVI

Sabía que este momento llegaría…era de esperarse de ese mocoso, investigue todo de el, en tan poco tiempo, puedo decir que lo conozco. Solo que creo que se molestara cuando se entere que yo compre su casa, mierda, nunca pensé que era de él…, se va a sentir decepcionado… me suscribí a su blog con un nombre más estúpido y creativo que pude encontrar… Riva-le, sé que se dará cuenta de inmediato…, ese mocoso llego y toco a mi habitación, en ese momento veía todo sus dibujos, y luego leí unas cuantas partes, no estaba mal, solo se tenía que pulir un poco más el trabajo, leí la parte de un libro que está escribiendo, el título del libro es, el destino tiño de sangre mi vida, se oía interesante el titulo, no me sorprendería, que el ganara algo, vi fotos de él, con su premio que gano en dibujo, interesante… le abrí la puerta, pero figure solamente su espalda, ya se iba ¿tan fácil se rendiría?, estúpido… lo pase, me dijo algo que no me cuadraba, que era ex de Erwin, primero me sentí triste celoso, decepcionado, toda esa mierda que lleva el amor consigo… pero caí en cuenta que todo era mentira, le dije que se quedara, acepto paso la noche ahí, veía como escribía en mi laptop, se me olvido por completo que tenía que borrar el historial, no quiero que piense que soy un acosador de mierda… se la quite, y cerré toda evidencia, solo se sorprendió ante mi actitud, continuo enseñándome lo que había hecho, no me sorprendí, solo lo felicite, el sonrió y se sonrojo, quería tirármelo en ese momento…, me limite hacerlo, no quería que me odiara, después continuo, yo leía y atendía la llamada, aparente ser dominante insultando a mi abogado…y diciéndole que comprara la casa de Eren, vi que ya iba a dormirse, lo levante y lo tumbe sobre mi cama, le quite la ropa que llevaba, desnude su torso, empecé a ver su cuerpo, sentía que algo se encendía en mí, toque sus pezones, se veían delicioso, lamí mis labios, me senté en el me frote, soy un jodido pervertido, note que al no le afectaba en nada, así que seguí, no se despertaba, estaba rendido… el muchacho, lamí su cuello, oí un pequeño gemido, si seguía así no me iba a controlar, decidí parar, pero antes tome mi celular y tome fotos de él, las guarde en una carpeta de seguridad… mañana será un nuevo día, tome mis cámaras de seguridad y las instale en el baño, quería verlo completamente desnudo…

POV EREN

Continúe observándome, no me paso nada, tome mi ropa limpia y me cambie, traía un pantalón largo entubado, se marcaban bien mis caderas, y se notaba que tenía cintura, por favor, soy un chico, se supone que no debo tener… note una pequeña marca roja, estoy seguro que no es nada serio… un piquete de mosco…, salía de la ducha sin mi playera, Levi Rio satisfactoriamente, no entiendo muy bien el porqué, tome todo y me dirigí a salirme… Levi me estaba esperando, bajamos, respire de alivio que no me haya encontrado con Erwin o como le explicaría, sobre mi mentira piadosa..., me dirigí a la recepción, la señorita se sorprendió.-

-buenos días ¿el señor Levi eeto, pregunto por alguien ayer…?

Recepcionista chung: si, fue por usted…

-ya veo, gracias, hasta luego…- le sonreí

Levi: deja de coquetear, no te hará caso, es mayor que tu…-le sonreí, me dio gracia su comentario, le seguí el paso íbamos al aeropuerto un montón de personas se reunieron para despedir al actor, si supieran que tan grosero es, continúe mi paso-

Levi: eren cúbrete la cara- hice lo que me pidió, así que me tape, continúe con mi paso, alguien paso de la valla que había formado la seguridad, se abalanzo a Levi, era la chica con la cual fue fotografiada, una estatura más baja que la de Levi... Él no le hizo caso y la evadió continuo su paso, llegamos hasta el avión, que gran espectáculo, hasta yo me sentí acosado, llegamos a nuestros asientos esta vez los asientos eran para 4 personas, 2 asientos y dos asientos haciendo frente, me tocaba el asiento 32 y a Levi el 34, quedamos de frente, llego un chico alto, más grande que yo se sentó a mi lado, luego llego alguien más, Jean, era el joven actor recién salido, quería un autógrafo, ambos me miraron y me sonrieron, saque mi laptop y seguí con lo mío

Levi: oí mocoso, no dejaras nunca en paz eso- menciono Levi molesto-

-Perdóname, pero a esto me dedico

Jean: ¿creo que quieres morir joven cierto?

-no-mencione con firmeza-

Jean: suicida

-¿qué dijo señor?

Jean: soy un famoso actor, tenme más respeto.

Levi: este mocoso no sabe de eso-comento el viejo-

Jean: ¿Se conocen?

-sí, él es como un acosador- dije con cara de triunfo-

Levi: si, el muerde la almohada- me señalo-

Jean: se le nota, ¿Es tuyo o me lo puedo quedar?

-tu actuaste en my little pony, ¿cierto?

Jean: jode te p*to- bufo molesto-

Levi: mocoso, te demandaran si sigues así

-el trabajara para mí, cuando termine de escribir esta novela, lo contratare para que sea el caballo favorito de la protagonista- sonreí con triunfo-

Jean: sí que tienes agallas bastardo suicida-

Levi: ese estúpido lo demandaran algún día, y lo veré en la cárcel- sonrió de lado-

-no creo que a ti te agrade verme así- yo ya sospechaba algo de Levi, a él le gustaba Erwin, aunque se hiciera el frio, está claro que es un amor imposible, se oía tan romántico eso.-

-hey cara de caballo, cállate- el moreno alto que está enfrente de este, se empezó a reír, soltó unas carcajadas sonoras-

-me llamo Bertholdt Fubar, soy manager de este tipo que hace bullying, solo envidia que seas un chico tan lindo-se me tiño mi cara de rojo, porque todos me acosan-

-mucho gusto Bertoldth, soy Eren y vine de vacaciones- dije sonriente, tengo mucha suerte de poder estar con chicos como ellos, ¿Esto es el destino?, que mierda digo, estoy igual que Shinobu, por el aprendí a cocinar repollo…- jejeje-

Berholdt: oh, Eren, veo que escribes, ¿eres escritor?

-no, aun no, pienso serlo-mencione ya apaciguado de mi enojo-

Bertholdt: pero creo que he escuchado tu nombre antes, eres dueño de un blog ¿cierto?-

-ammm si, ¿Cómo lo supo?-acaso soy muy famoso, sé que tengo 10 mil suscriptores, pero no creo que sea para tanto-

Berthold: por supuesto, eres el chico que escribí cuentos para niños y los publicas en tu blog, sé que también dibujas, soy uno de tus suscriptores- estaba yo muy emocionado tener a alguien como el siguiéndome, nosotros dos estábamos en nuestro mundo, sin embargo nuestros acompañantes, veían a Bertholdt con recelo-

-WOW, eso en verdad me alaga- en serio esta eufórico, pero no lo iba a demostrar-

Berthold: ahorita estas escribiendo una novela, y desde el principio me ha encantado, tu prologo está perfecto, me ha interesado mucho, soy amigo de Erwin Smith Corn, si quieres te lo presento, y pulimos tus habilidades, el destino tiño de sangre mi vida, a mi parecer la historia no es la típica, quisiera ayudarte, ya que gracias a ti mi sobrinos descansa, y duermen tranquilos- oh por favor esta es una de mis más grandes oportunidades-

-¡Erwin Smith Corn?!, es que ammmm- inventa algo rápido, no puedes ir con él, después de inventar una mentira de mierda… había escuchado rumores de él, que salía con un chico, pero no sabía si era cierto, así que solo lo dije en esa ocasión para tener dinero, pero no esperaba esto, que el famoso actor viniera a acompañarme…- muchas gracias, pero enserio no quiero parecer que necesita de influencias para ganar prestigio, hasta ahora he podido con mi talento, y es así como hasta tú me conoces, y te vuelvo a repetir, enserio muchas gracias por ser mi admirador-

-Eren, por mí no hay problema, recomendarte, creo que solo hay que pulirte como la esmeralda que eres- porque todos me ven así, no soy una joya, bueno fui muy talentoso en la escuela, y termine la carreara, pero ay por favor, estoy seguro que eso le dicen a todos, seguí escuchando y teniendo un hermoso monologo en mi mente-aparte creo que no sabes quién soy…, mira como suscriptor de tu blog, tengo este nombre, COLOSAL_BERTH. Y siempre contestas mis mensajes-

Levi: Tch, eres acosado mocoso…-

-gracias Levi, pero no es nada a comparación contigo…gnomo …- levi escucho claramente mi ofensa, y solo me vio con esas miradas que matan…- gracias por seguirme, de hecho subiré una historia con los personajes que ganen en el concurso que realizare, sabes que me gusta la pintura, así que bueno hare un concurso de quien dibuja mejor a Levi, en anime- vi como el azabache sacaba una hoja y se ponía a dibujar, termino y me lo enseño, era un pitufo solamente con la cara de Levi, no pude aguantar la risa, por mi le ponía 100, y le hacía mil historias, jajajajaja, Levi solo me observo se voltea, note un poco de carmín en sus mejillas, jajajaj me dio mucha risa…estuvimos platicando Bertholdt y yo, de todo lo que hemos leído, no había conocido a una persona que amara tanto los libros, finalizo nuestro viaje…y llegamos al aeropuerto de regreso a Japón… no quería alejarme, tan culto, levi solo me veía desde lejos dando me miradas de odio…, me despedí y le guiñe el ojo-cuando quieras pasa por esta dirección, te encantara la vista… a parte quiero conocer más de ti- ese chico me interesaba no es de que fuera gay, pero me empecé a comportar muy coqueto con el, quería que no se fuera, pero toda felicidad es corto, se despidió y al cara de caballo le guiñe mi ojo, le mande besos y le hice varias señas obscenas con mi mano…el semi-castaño de Jean, se sonrojo, y me ignoro después de eso, me empecé a reír, sentí como alguien me jalaba, oh por dios esa mano fuerte y tan tosca, por favor no me hagas voltear, suplique en mis pensamientos…-

-hola,Erwin-san, jejejeje ¿Cómo has estado?.- mencione nerviosamente, ya que el pitufo, me veía y su ceño más fruncido, yo sé porque, estaba enfrente de mí, su amor platónico…Si, ese hombre muy alto de ojos azules, quería acompañarme a mi casa, el enano ese mi ex actor famoso favorito, solo observaba desde lejos, cuando estemos solos no perderá oportunidad de tratar de golpearme, claro su amor no correspondido está observando a otro chico, ese otro chico soy yo, que mierda... estoy viendo cómo se llena su cara de malicia, en que jodido mundo me fui a meter,-

POV LEVI

Desde que salimos del hotel todos lo miraban mis admiradoras también le tomaban fotos, tch ese mocoso no se da cuenta que con ese cuerpo es un calienta falos, vi a una de mis fans que intento acércale su mano al trasero de mi "esposa", la mire fulminadora mente y la Alejo, luego se me abalanzo esa chiquilla que me acusa de acosarla y golpearla maldita mocosa Petra, ni quien carajos le haga caso, pero ahí anda de mierderita...llegamos al avión, intentaba hacer platica con mi mocoso, no soy sutil ni esa hipócrita mascara de todos los novios, llega el manager de Jean, fue un choque de polos opuestos en ese instante, se vieron y empezaron a insultarse, luego el manager resulta que es fan de Eren, solo podía dedicar una mirada aleja zorros, y mi Esmeralda bien que aceptaba sus coqueteos, vi como Bertholdt agarra sus manos y sobre su pierna las pone, nadie puede tocarlo, ese mocoso se sonroja, terminaron de hablar del largo viaje, es un admirador, y este mocoso le coqueteo sin pudor a ambos, y tch no me esperaba que ese oxigenado andaba por ahí, solo noto como lo atrae hacia él, más y más chocando sus alientos, oh no lo matare solo porque hay muchos testigos, pero es un buen momento para invitarlo a comer por nuestro regreso, y nuestro éxito de la película… sonreí con malicia, ante mis pensamientos, hare que mi estúpido mocoso quede como mentiroso, y así no se fije nunca más en mi futura esposa, ama de casa, y esclava sexual…-

POV EREN

Acepte cualquier cosa, con tal de irme ya a ver mi casa, no se a que dije que si, pero todo fue afirmativo, le dije adiós al rubio, y al gnomo con tacones también… Salí de ese lugar y tome un camión que me deja cerca de mi casa, pero que rayos llegue a ella, cruzando el largo camino que tenias que pasar a pie o en carro, y como soy todo un pobretón me fui a pie, llegue cansado con mis maletas, entre con cuidado a la primera puerta, era pequeña, para poder divisar un hermoso patio, y luego un camino de piedras que dirigían a la puerta de mi casa, entre y pensé en usar las llaves, no lo hice, pero nunca espera que estuviera sin seguro la casa, entre y pude darme cuenta que no había nada de mi tiradero que deje hace unos días, por favor no me digas que… esto es horrible mi casa ordenada…limpia…sin ningún mueble…empecé a frustrarme ya que no sabia que estaba sucediendo-

-¿Sasha?, ¿Connie?, ya paren esta broma par de idiotas…- empecé a buscar desesperadamente mis cosas, por favor díganme que es todo una broma… porque… ¿Por qué lo hicieron?, no se supone que éramos amigos, los invite a mi casa, jugamos miles de veces… los ayude con sus deudas… los ayude en todo… ¿Por qué'… no lo entiendo….caí de canclillas… empecé a soltar lágrimas, no aguantaba mi dolor… porque me paso esto… muchas veces me fallaron… me engañaron….pero tenía la esperanza de que cambiaran… esta vez no los perdonaría tan fácil…- ¿Por qué chicos?- sentía como gotas se resbalaban por mis mejillas, ya no aguantaba… todo quería olvidar… me levante, seque mis lágrimas, y empecé a buscar en los cajones de la cocina, tenía que ver cuanta decencia tenían… no encontré las escrituras de mi casa… no había nada en ese lugar que las tenía escondidas… son basuras esos dos… nunca quise darme cuenta, encontré en un cajón mi álbum de fotos, lo abrí, y de ahí callo un sobre rojo, en el remitente decía…

Sasha y Connie, leí la carta y decía:

''Destinatario: a nuestro amado amigo Eren

Querido Eren.

Por favor perdónanos por hacerte esto.

No teníamos otra salida. al terminarla.

Veámonos de nuevo, cuando regresemos triunfantes

Posdata: Sasha va a tener un bebe, serás Tío, te dejamos una foto de nuestro futuro bebe y sobrino tuyo.

Te amamos. ''

-se volvieron locos, ¡Dementes!- arrugue toda la hoja, y la avente… Salí corriendo a verificar mi cuenta de ahorros…-

-Banco María

-buenas tardes, Reiner Braun, disculpe me podría decir donde esta Connie…sigue trabajando aquí ¿cierto?- Connie trabajaba en un banco ayudante, no ocupaba un puesto muy importante-

Reiner:-buenas tardes, pero… no, Connie dejo de trabajar aquí, hace un mes aproximadamente- me contesto calmadamente-

- ¿hace un mes?, muchas gracias- estuve a punto de retirarme…yo sabía que algo andaba muy mal, no por nada me hicieron ese ''regalo''- ese cretino- el joven rubio, de ojos café claro, composición robusta y alto… me trajo de vuelta a mi mundo…-

Reiner: ¿sucede algo?, ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo más?

-No, está bien, gracias-di media vuelta… - lo planearon todo…-regrese corriendo- bueno si, podría revisar mi cuenta de ahorros-

Reiner: Has retirado todo tu dinero…- mis ojos se agrandaron como platos…casi se iban a salir de mis cuencas-

-esto no puede ser-dije preocupado, me entrego la hoja…era cierto, mi cuenta estaba totalmente en ceros… fui a buscarlos a sus respectivos hogares, no había nada ni nadie que me informara…-regrese a mi casa, me acosté en el suelo, me quede dormido… me llamaron al celular, tenía la tonada en piano de Call your name de linked horizon… entre sueños recordé cuando era feliz con mi familia, desperté y conteste, era de ese tipo llamado Levi, que ahora es mi enemigo, por causa del amor que quiere tener de Erwin…-

-¿Bueno?-conteste pesadamente-

Levi: Te quiero ver, ahorita, ire por ti al al café Rose, si lo conoces ¿no?

-sí, señor levi, estaré ahí, sin falta- lo único que podía hacer es acatar sus órdenes ¿no?, me prestó dinero…así que después de haberle mentido…-

-CAFÉ ROSE-

POV LEVI

Llame al mocoso, prepare esto desde ese último día.., llegue antes de tiempo a nuestra primera cita, sé que en si no lo es, ya que no somos pareja, pero a quien le importa, llegue y ese inútil será mío… vi como las chicas de la cafetería se emocionaban, llevaba un traje negro una corbata plateada, una camisa azul rey, impecable todo, y unos lentes negros, me los quite, y solo las observaba con asquerosidad a esas mujeres, si no fuera famoso no estarían así… me pidieron autógrafo, y como es mi deber tuve que aceptar, note como alguien se sentaba en la misma mesa que yo…por fin llego ese mocoso, mi Erencienta, termine fijarme en su cara, rasgos tan finos, luego mi mente divago viéndolo desnudo, observe su ropa, una playera azul cielo, pantalones de mezclilla, negra y sus ojos verdes, note que se subió un poco por accidente la camisa, y se veía su ombligo, tenía una perforación en él, quiero que me baile ahí mismo, bueno no, que sea el espectáculo privado…

POV EREN

Llegue como dijo, se veía muy bien ese tipo, tanto como para, ahhhh que estoy diciendo, me gusta como canta, pero nunca llegaría a ser su pareja…sentí su mirada tan penetrante, me intimidaba, y me hacía tener vergüenza-

-emmm, perdón por no llamar antes, lo siento en verdad- lo mire con ojos de cachorro –

Levi: ¿Qué son esas fachas?-

-Es mi ropa normal- lo mire confundido-

-Levi: vámonos- se dirigió hacia la salida-

-TIENDA DE ROPA SCORP

-Miraba todo el lugar, era grandísimo, vi como mi acompañante se le acercaba a una de las encargadas, y le susurraba algo, que no alcance a escuchar, vi como tomaba toda ropa que se le cruzaba-

Levi: Metete al vestidor y pruébate todas, me probé cada una de estas, y se las mostraba, no se decidió por ninguna, de repente entra cuando solo estaba en calzoncillos, sentí como me miraba, sobre todo esa parte… me entrego un ¿vestido? ¡QUE RAYOS!, Levi se me acerco-

Levi: mocoso, si no haces lo que te digo, dejaras de ser virgen-se subieron todas las tonalidades de rojos a mi cara, iba a salir a reclamar, pero recordé que podía haber alguna chica ahí y tal vez me vería más patético, me puse el vestido la peluca castaña, el collar, y los zapatos planos, todo el conjunto era perfecto, el vestido estampado de flores, transparente la primera tela, y la segunda de un color sólido, color crema, los zapatos, rosas y un detalle de metal enfrente, sencillo, el collar es una piedra verde olivo enredada con plata, como si fuera un capullo de flor cerrado, todo era sencillo, Salí del vestido me mostré ante Levi, esto era penoso, y más porque de todo mi cuerpo soy lampiño… a levi lo mire complacido ante mi aspecto, literalmente cree que quiere que salga afuera así, está loco, me toma de la cintura y se acerca a mi delicadamente… quería empujarlo, parte de mi pedía más calor del… sentí un reflejo de luz, era una chica que trabaja ahí, tomo una foto… mire enojado a levi, lo empuje y me quite de su lado, frunció su seño, y me tomo me llevo hasta su auto, me aventó y observo lo que se veía, por mi vestido tenía una abertura en mi pierna derecha, note como su mirada indiferente se mostraba algo de ternura y cariño, no hablamos para nada hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino, El famoso restaurante Sina

-RESTAURANTE SINA-

-note su gran arquitectura y dedicación, ahí mismo se podía observar un poco de cultura clásica de Japón me tomo de la mano… y fue caballeroso conmigo, sentándome en la silla, ordeno los platillos, y había una tercer silla en la mesa.-

-Levi, emmm dime emmm ¿Quién vendrá?

Levi; Erwin, tu ex -sonrió con malicia, como en el aeropuerto, llego Erwin, el ojos de color azul, traía consigo a una ¿chica', pequeña, rubia…-

Erwin: perdón, por llegar tarde, les presento a Armin Arleth- señalo a la chica rubia, pequeña, lo vi apenado por cómo estaba ahí, enfrente de ambos- pediré otra silla, invite a Armin inesperadamente, ¡OH¡ pero quien es esta chica tan linda Levi, es tu ¿novia?-

Levi: No, es Eren, solo que su fetiche es venir vestido de mujer, a parte te queda…- me miro fríamente, y lo mire con odio, como se atrevió a decir aquello-

-y a ti también te queda de venir de enano-sonreí, ya no podía hacer más, ya que ya me había visto Erwin, comimos tranquilamente, levi me empezó a patear por debajo de la mesa… le regrese la patada-

Erwin: Eren y que venias a decirme…-

-yo…amm yo… na-nada- mire confundido a Erwin…¿quería que le dijera algo?-

Erwin: investigue sobre ti, y tienes un blog, ¿verdad?

-amm si, si lo tengo ¿Por qué?-pregunte curioso, el chico de a lado, me miraba mucho, ese tal Armin, pero no se a quien me recuerda…-

Erwin: fíjate que Armin es un gran admirador de tus historias cortas, y ahorita estas escribiendo una ¿novela'-

-si…-

Erwin: yo también la empecé a leer, quiero ver que más le sucede a la protagonista…-

-gracias, apenas recién empiezo a profundizar más cosas de ella, estoy experimentando muchas cosas, pero me bloqueo cuando esta empieza a sentir amor-

Erwin: creo que yo te puedo enseñar- me miro y me guiño el ojo-

-gracias, pero quiero saberlo, ya que bueno si te cuento, hare un gran spoiler-

Erwin:jajaja si- su sonrisa me emboba, el enano solo nos miraba junto con el otro chico chica, no se que sea-

Armin: oh Eren, soy un gran admirador tuyo y también me suscribí, comento todo lo que publicas, y mi seudónimo es COCONUT_ARLERT- me quería reír, siempre note que era extraño ese tipo… pero no espere que lo fuera- quisiera tomarme una foto contigo- le sonreí-

-jejeje, tendré que negártelo, ya que estoy vestido así -reí nervioso-

Armin: eres… ¿eres hombre?

Erwin: Eren lo es, solo que alguien que está sentado frente mío, lo obligo a venir así-

-sí, me obligaron ¿verdad Levi?

Levi: pero si bien que te gusta

-ash ya cállate – continuo la cena, Armin sabía todo de mí, Levi mostraba su cara de disgusto, ya que descubrió mi mentira, Erwin escuchaba atento a lo que comentaba-

Erwin: Eren, de qué color son tus ojos, los noto verdes, azules grises- le sonreí

-gracias por darte cuenta, pero creo que son verdes, siempre cambian de color conforme al juego de luces y sombras que hay en mi alrededor- tuvimos una charla amena, después de eso nos dirigimos a fuera, ya habíamos terminado-

Erwin: Eren, te veo luego, gracias por esta cena maravillosa…-asentí sonrojado, y me beso la mano y se despidió se llevo a Armin junto con él, Levi se sobo la sien, se notaba muy enojado-

Levi: ¿te dejas besar por cualquiera o que chingados eh?- me pregunto enfurecido-

-en primera, no se para que me trajiste, en segunda no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, ya que estoy fingiendo ser chica enfrente de los demás, ¿Por qué no aceptarle ese beso?, aparte es muy guapo Erwin, al menos no es un pitufo como tu-

Levi; Tsk, cualquiera, mentiste diciendo que eras pareja de Erwin-lo mire frunciendo mi ceño, que se cree-

-te dije que tenía que regresar, a parte tu aceptaste, y te puedo demandar de acoso, ¿crees que no note como me mirabas, mis piernas?- levi se voltea e hizo un ademan de intento de golpe- ¿piensas golpearme?, golpéame, anda ¡GOLPEAME!-levi abrió un poco más sus ojos, entonces que le pego con la cabeza en la nariz y boca, esta vez estaba más alto que yo, él y su obsesión con su altura, espero que le haya dolido-

Levi: tsh estúpido ¡QUE TE CREES EREN!, a ver cómo te regresas yo no pienso llevarte, estúpido- se fue y se subió al auto y empezó a conducir-

-ni quien quiera su compañía- empecé a caminar, las calles estaban oscuras, el problema es que estaba vestido de esta forma-

-¡EY! Nena quieres pasarla bien-se me fue acercando un señor, de más de 40 años, borracho, me tomo de la muñeca y me llevo a un callejón, empezó a frotarse en mí, se siente asqueroso, puto Levi, intente gritar pero ese asqueroso me tapo la boca, vi como llegaba alguien más, por favor que sea alguien que me ayude, suplique…Erwin, fueron mis únicos pensamientos…-

-OI, IDIOTA, NO TE METAS CON MI MUJER- ¿escuche bien?, me fije bien y era ese azabache horrible, por el cual estoy en esta situación…, note como salía volando el hombre, y caía al suelo, sentí como me elevaba, ¿Estaba siendo cargado?, ese pequeño hombre tenía mucha fuerza, oh por favor… lo observe y quería tirarme de un acantilado, no soy una damisela en peligro, bueno en esta situación si lo soy…, me llevo hasta su auto, me dio su saco, me volteo a ver- debí comprarte algo menos provocativo…vamos a mi casa, no sé dónde vives, así que te quedaras conmigo, por el momento, caí dormido, ya no quería saber más-

POV ARMIN

Esa chica, me parecía familiar, realmente sospeche que era chico, la manera de sentarse, pero sus rasgos tan femeninos, igual que los míos, me lo presentaron, oh es el súper escritor famoso en internet EREN JEAGER, gracias, por dejarme conocerlo, pero nunca pensé que tuviera esas mañanas, quería tomarme una foto con ella/el, pero el famoso amigo de Erwin, lo note enojado, la superestrella Levi, seria alguien muy tonto si no se dan cuenta que Levi anda interesado en Eren, Erwin igual, y tengo que admitir hasta yo, ya que creo haberlo conocido ya en el concierto de Levi, por supuesto todo concordaba, ese chico fue el que me atrajo en ese momento, con el que choque, había leído su nombre, pero pensé que era igual que yo un fanático del novelista anónimo de internet, vi que no, era el mismo… quiero darle… pero sentí celos que tuviera toda la atención…

POV ERWIN

En el momento que entre, pude notar a una bella dama al lado de Levi, de donde salió esa mujer, llegue hasta la mesa caí e, cuenta que era ni más ni menos, que el chico que me cautivo, lo presente con mi Ex, el y yo nos llevamos bien, continúe observándolo, note una abertura en el vestido, su piel se podía notar que era tersa, sea como sea, será un uke espectacular.

POV LEVI

Oh al pequeño mocoso lo vestí de chica, se veía muy lindo, esa misma noche lo destaparía de sus mentiras, me quede observándolo, y me tomaron una foto con ''ella', reserve toda la tienda, con tal de que nadie más lo viera, pero tenía que compartirlo un poco para cuando llegáramos a la cena, vi como Erwin se sentaba con Armin su ex novio, ambos se le quedaron viendo a mi futura novia… no tenía mucha opción, ambos conversaban amablemente, esto me estaba cayendo mal… le reclame porque me mintió, después lo deje ahí, prácticamente llorando como nena, empecé a conducir, pero me remordió la conciencia de que le pasara algo, regrese y empecé a buscarlo, lo encontré, alguien lo tomo y empezó a tocarlo, eso me molesto mucho, nadie toca mis pertenencias, lo libere…

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

POV EREN

Desperté exhausto de todo lo que me paso ayer, estaba acostado en una amplia cama, sentí a mi lado algo cálido, me empoce hace bolita en el huevo que había en esa calidez, pase mis manos por ¿piel?, ¿tersa' ¿suave?, me levante espantado, abrí bien mis ojos, era Levi, oh que hice, ¿me acosté con él?, me levante y me dolía mi cadera, pero que me paso, analice toda la habitación ¡¿Estábamos en mi casa?!...


	2. Capitulo 2 PARTE I : Suplicas indirectas

CAP 2: PARTE I

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

POV EREN

Desperté exhausto de todo lo que me paso ayer, estaba acostado en una amplia cama, sentí a mi lado algo cálido, me empoce hace bolita en el huevo que había en esa calidez, pase mis manos por ¿piel?, ¿tersa' ¿suave?, me levante espantado, abrí bien mis ojos, era Levi, oh que hice, ¿me acosté con él?, me levante y me dolía mi cadera, pero que me paso, analice toda la habitación ¡¿Estábamos en mi casa?!...

POV LEVI

Luego lo cargue y lo lleve a nuestra casa, me odiara cuando se entere que compre adrede su casa, perdóname Eren… vi como caía dormido lo lleve a mi recamara, a nuestra recamara… le quite todo, y lo deje caer sobre la cama, lo deje en ropa interior, le tome unas cuantas fotos así, esta sería una colección infinita, me recosté a su lado, me quite todo, estaba cansado, sentí como algo se acorrucaba entre mis brazos, y empezaba a acariciarme ¿Eren?, oh si era él, solamente que esta pensando que paso algo más…

POV EREN

Empecé a ver todo a mi alrededor, era mi casa, en la que estamos, vi como levi se paraba, me dolia mi cintura para abajo, que demonios hice anoche, me cargo, me dormí en el coche, pero como sabe dónde vivo-

-Levi, dime algo, que…que fue exactamente lo que paso anoche- me sonroje, que tal si tuve esas cosas con el anoche, y yo no me acuerdo, me ofrecí como un cualquiera, oh no por favor díganme que no-

Levi; te traje a mi casa,

-¿Tu casa?, perdón, pero esta es mía,

Levi: en realidad no, es mía ahora, la compre hace días atrás, esta todo legalmente concluido-

-oh no, el, la compro- Levi, discúlpeme pero debe haber un error yo nunca la puse en venta, aparte me fue robada, ellos, los que la vendieron, no eran los verdaderos dueños, así que por favor podría ¿checarlo…?

Levi: lo siento mocoso, pero pague mucho por esta casa, lejos de acosamiento de las fans

Levi: no tuvimos sexo, si es lo que piensas -entonces ¿Porque me duele mi cadera?

Levi: ¿Ya te revisaste o es que me estas juzgando de abuso eh? -me Levante rápidamente y me dirigí al baño había un espeso grande, me baje el pantalón, y observe era un golpe ¿Pero como había sucedido?, una voz me saco de mis pensamientos-

Levi: si la "señorita" hubiera querido despertar o dejarse de creer "la bella durmiente", no te hubiese pasado nada, te me caíste de la espalda cuando subía las escaleras-no hubo arrepentimiento alguno ante sus palabras, hubo mucho alivio de mi parte-

Levi: eren y cuéntame cómo perdiste "tu casa"-fruncí mi ceño, ese tipo es despreciable, le conté tooooooooooooodooooooo, el solo escuchaba atentamente- lo siento mocoso, pero ahora es mi casa, así que largare- -te pagare, pero por favor no me hecho, no tengo a donde ir, se lo suplico-utilice mi sexy mirada de cachorrito, esta vez no me funciono, me tomo de la mano abrió la puerta y me empujó hacia fuera, demonios, luego se abrió otra vez la puerta y tiro mi maleta afuera

- es un estúpido cantante y actor de cuarta...- grite fusiono, me acorde que llevaba en mi maleta algo valioso, la Abrí rápidamente, empecé a sollozar, se rompió la foto de mi familia-ese cabron- susurre, seguí llorando y me abrace a mí mismo con todo y foto, cuanto los necesitaba a mis padres en ese momento, me lleve las cosas que tenía y empecé a merodear todo alrededor de la casa, se hizo de noche así que me acosté, y me gano el sueño, ya no podía más, sentí como alguien me gritaba, me empujaba- no quiero, 5 minutos más...- dije inconscientemente, su mano se posó en mi frente, sentí como me elevaba, y deje de sentir frío-

Levi: mocoso, iremos al hospital -no quiero, durmiendo se me quita- me acurruque más en el lugar en donde me encontraba-

Levi: tch...estúpido, iré por medicinas-escuche como cerraban la puerta, seguí durmiendo, sentí unos labios sobre mi frente-

-¿Mama?, mmmm estoy muy enfermo, cuídate- no quería despertar me, me sentía seguro en ese momento, me movían suavemente-

Levi: oye, levantare, tengo que darte la pastilla- me Levante, tome la cápsula y me la pase con el agua que me ofrecía, me acosté y seguí durmiendo… me acurruque en el lugar en donde me dejo ese pitufo feo…-no quieres que te lleve al hospital-yo me levante, le agarre del cabello y le empecé a jalonear, quería que me deje de molestar cuando intento dormir, y lo logre, solo lo vi tirado con una cara de sorpresa-te deje comida en la mesa, por cierto regreso en 3 horas tengo que ir a firmar algunas cosas…descansa, mocoso-

POV LEVI

Ese mocoso cree que me lo eche durmiendo, quien quiere acostarse con alguien, si este tampoco lo disfruta, en verdad cuando subía la escalera de caracol, se me resbalo mi mocoso, y callo de culo al suelo hasta el primer escalón de abajo, el mocoso ni se despertó, tch, se despertó al día siguiente echándome bronca el idiota, y pensando que yo hice "eso" con él, pero es un gran error, le explique, y se vio tenía un gran golpe en la parte baja, es lógico, desde donde se me callo, entonces lo vi desnudándose, que antojo es ese niño, se ve que está perfecto, ningún daño o cicatriz contiene ese cuerpo virginal, lo saque de la casa, se empezaba a comportar como un verdadero crio, luego lo encontré afuera, el grave problema fue que se enfermara, lo lleve adentro, lo trate, fui por sus medicinas, lo cuide, le sugerí que fuéramos a un hospital, el mocoso me tomo del cabello y me empezó a jalar, le quería dar una golpiza, pero recordé que esta debilucho, cuando se recupere lo pondré hacer una limpieza a toda la casa y le hice una comida casera para que recupere fuerzas, pero soy malo cocinando, limpio bien, pero soy terrible cocinando, es mi peor enemiga, trate de hacer lo mejor una rica sopa de miso, se la ofrecí pero no quiso, o más bien se la deje en la mesa, empecé a recibir sus cosas, había un diario en su maleta, lo observe, empecé a buscar algo que me diera un indicio de que no estaba solo, lo comprobé de la peor manera, encontré una hoja donde indicaba la fecha del día en que sus padres fallecieron, 18 de junio, no quería saber si tenía alguien más aparte de ellos… preferí ignorar, pero vi también una foto algo arrugada, y roto el vidrio, de seguro se rompió cuando se la avente afuera, no debí hacerlo…

POV EREN

me levante, ya que mi estómago gruñía de hambre, vi en la mesa de la sala, que había un plato de sopa de miso, parecía sopa y guisado a la vez, no se veía apetitosa, la revolví con la cuchara, se veía pegajosa, trate de comérmela pero me dio asco, todo pegajoso, espeso, me dio asco, trate de olvidarme del sabor así que me la comí rápido, me levante y empecé a lavar el trasto, vi que más había de comer, no había nada, vi en el refrigerador que había, empecé a tomar unos cuantos huevos, repollo, varias verduras, tire esa sopa que había dejado en la cazuela, estaba asquerosa, pero su intento por cocinar algo para mi cuenta, termine preparando unos huevos revueltos, salchichas en forma de pulpo, una ensalada de verduras, sopa de repollo, me corte varias veces al rebanar a las pobres verduras, realice cortes delgados, luego Frei una mojarra, termine todo esto, así que empecé a servir la mesa, faltaban 15 minutos para que llegara ese tipo, le agradezco con esto por haberme atendido, aun tenia puesto un mandil rosa de encajes, que tierno es esto, claro para una mujer, escuche que llegaba un coche era del él, abrió la puerta ese enano, y bueno vi un gesto de sorpresa al verme así-

Levi: quien te dio permiso de utilizar mi cocina eh?-

-lo siento, pero no sabía de qué forma agradecerle- me sonroje-

Levi; de seguro sabe horrible la comida

-no más como la tuya, claro-susurre-

Levi: crees que no te escuche, ja tch- vi cómo se dirigía a la mesa, retiro con cuidado una silla, y se sentó, empezó a probar la comida- nada mal, pensé que ibas a ser un inútil…-

-no soy un inútil, no como tú con la comida asquerosa que me diste- me vio enojado, el frunció más su ceño-

Levi: agradece que no te corrí de la casa, cuando vi que se bajó la fiebre-

-gracias, por eso cocine esto-

Levi: de nada, oí por cierto ¿acaso eres un mendigo?

-¿perdón?-fruncí mi ceño ante su comentario-

Levi: pregunte si acaso eres un mendigo, te comportas como uno, duermes afuera, ¿acaso no tienes con quien irte?

-ja, perdóneme súper estrella, pero no soy como usted, digno de un hogar, con miles de departamentos en los lugares que quiero- dije sarcásticamente-

Levi: tch, basura, ten-

-¿Qué es?- pregunte curioso ante el sobre que me ofrecía-

Levi: tómalo-lo agarre, y lo abrí, había dinero en el-

-¿Por qué?- le pregunte asombrado-

Levi: es para que te vayas, y me dejes en paz, siento mucha pena por ti- me enfurecí ante ese comentario, empezaron a salir lágrimas de mis ojos-

-eres realmente un desgraciado- le dije desafiante-

Levi: ¿Qué?

-¡¿De verdad crees que soy un mendigo?! ¡¿Te crees tan importante?! ¡¿Quién eres tú para hacerme sentir tan patético!?, eres la peor basura que hay. Maldito…- le avente el sobre en las piernas, y me Salí de ahí, tome mis cosas-

Levi: tch chiquillo idiota, no seas tan idiota, toma el dinero antes de que te arrepientas-

-Gracias por tu ayuda- tome mi maleta mi suéter azul agua, y me fui de ahí, escuche como se levantaba ese tipo, y Salía tras de mi…

Levi: Olvídalo si no lo quieres… no creo que hayas recuperado la razón todavía, haz lo que quieras, ¡Duerme en la calle si quieres!, ¡a mí no me interesa!- Salí con todo y mis cosas, y me dirigí hasta la estación de bus que hay cerca, claro sin dinero, y a donde poder ir ¿verdad?, no tengo a nadie, ni si quieras a mis "amigos"…

POV LEVI

Le ofrecí dinero, para que tuviera algún lugar, no creo que el mocoso desee estar en el mismo lugar que yo…, pero no tenía otra manera de expresarme, terminamos discutiendo, solo porque le dije mendigo, no debí decirle eso, da igual, es un estúpido, tomo sus cosas y se largo, le grite de lejos, y vi cómo me ignoraba, así que le pegue al marco de la puerta, después entre a la casa de nuevo, y me senté en el sofá en donde había dejado al mocoso, vi la cobija y la intente arreglar, me desespere y la lance, patee la mesa, luego tome el carro y me dirigí afuera, a buscar a mi niñato, lo encontré en la parada del bus, sentado en la banca de la parada, a su alrededor había muchos girasoles, me orille saque mi cámara, y le tome una foto, todo de el concordaba con el lugar, sin lugar a duda, es un ángel, ese niño, tanta inocencia irradia, me Salí dl carro, y me dirigí hacia mi mocoso empecé hablar con el…termino aceptando por regresar a nuestro "nido de amor", me ignoro completamente otra vez no soporto su comportamiento tan infantil-

POV EREN

-ignore a ese tipo, solo vi su auto y lo ignore, note como me observaba-

Levi: oí, ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?- ignore eso- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¡Algo que no te importa!- voltee mi cabeza para no verlo-

Levi: anda entra al auto- lo mire curioso-

-¿crees que estoy chiflado como para entrar ahí?- le grite-

Levi; te lo estoy pidiendo porque estoy muy curioso…de cuanto me vas a pagar por la casa-me quede impactado ante su comentario, decidí entrar-

-EN FULL HOUSE-

Entramos rápido a la casa-

-No es como si quisiera pagarte el préstamo…solamente lo olvide…- volteo a verme con una cara seria, en ese instante sentí escalofríos-

Levi: ¿Por qué una persona tan orgullosa, tiene que dar excusas?, si no tienes dinero, tendrás que trabajar-se sentó en el sofá, y se desabrocho un botón de la camisa, Levi llevaba una camisa naranja, unos jeans ajustados, y unos zapatos, con los cuales me sobrepasaba un poco mi estatura- bien, no creo que te canses demasiado, quiero el desayuno a las 7 am, que sea sopa, y arroz… y me gusta que este todo en orden.

-¡¿AH?!, pero yo me levanto más tarde, y… y… no trabajas- dije susurrando lo último-

Levi: Y… ¿tienes algún problema?, ¿Te quieres ir o prefieres quedarte acatando mis órdenes?

-me… me quedo, tendré que levantarme a las 6 am-

Levi; será un problema que interfieras en mi vida privada, quiero privacidad absoluta, así que cuando no te necesite te quedaras en tu cuarto… así no te correré tan rápido- se levantó y se dirigió a su cuarto, cuando estuvo a punto de subí el escalón, me volteo a mirar- una cosa más, todo lo harás con un traje de maid o mayordomo… mmm quiero todo limpio para cuando regrese. Haz un buen trabajo por favor- me sonrió sínicamente, se retiró a no sé dónde y me subí al cual antes era mi cuarto.. Empecé a desempacar y avente varias cosas de lo enojado que estaba… entra de repente y me avienta el traje de maid, o mayordomo eran dos..-

-Esto es una broma ¿verdad?- me miró fijamente con esos ojos afilados y frios-

Levi: ¿tengo cara de estar bromeando?- me pregunto severamente- oh por cierto hoy usas el de maid… dicen que son cómodas las faldas- se retiró del lugar-

-¿Cómo rayos me lo pondré?, si nunca he usado uno…- me lo puse tenia un traje típico de maid, nada especial… baje con mucho cuidado y empecé a limpiar los ventanales, luego un hermoso cuadro, con muchos cuadrados de madera, a limpiar uno por uno, seguí con el piso, las escaleras, las columnas, estoy agotado, avente la escoba-

POV LEVI

En lo que el mocoso acaba me fui a comprar algo, el atuendo que utilizare para la fiesta… Christa Renz mi compañera de trabajo, ella me ayuda a elegir el atuendo que utilizo en los doramas, sesión de fotos etc, para dar publicidad a su tienda. Marcas, etc... su verdadero nombre es historia, sin embargo no le agrada mucho su nombre-

Christa: me ire a New York… Levi-san

-¿Así de repente?-

-si… unas situaciones en las que ya no quiero estar…

-Salí de la tienda y fui a comprar unos anillos de compromiso…

POV EREN

-supongamos que me paga como mínimo 2500 la hora… Me levanto a las 6 de la mañana y trabajo hasta la cena, son un total de 13 horas… y son 32.500 por día… el pasaje de avión y el hotel costaron 1, 680, 000. ¡AH! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME MATE, TENDRE QUE TRABAJAR 52 DIAS¡- estuve haciendo cuentas en el comedor, alguien llama a la puerta, me dirijo a abrirla- ¿Quién es?

Repartidor: Buenos días ¿Esta Eren-san?

-si soy yo-

Repartidor: Correo certificado, por favor firme aquí- firme-

-cerré la puerta- Maldición… ahora esto- me dirigí corriendo a la sucursal de banco…

-Señor buenos días, pero yo no solicite una tarjeta de crédito-

Reiner: no sabía que me veo tan viejo

-pe-perdón, es que estabas de espaldas así que no te reconocí..-

Reiner: no importa, bueno en que te ayudo…-

-es que Connie solicito una tarjeta, y un prestamos, y lo puso a mi nombre… lo que pasa es que yo no di ninguna autorización para esto…-

Reiner: lo siento Eren, pero no puedo hacer nada, todo está hecho legalmente… no sabía que era Connie ese tipo de persona… te diré esto a ti Eren, acércate-me empezó a susurrar al oído- también escuche que tiene un problema con una mujer…


End file.
